The Bangles Concert
by tania15
Summary: Rewrite of the episode 'Concert Interrupt'. Rory's stuck doing the project with Paris, Madeleine, Louise and Tristan. What good could possibly come from this unwarranted torture?
1. The Debate

Title: Bangle's Secret  
**Author: **tania15  
Chapter 1: The Debate  
**Pairing: **Rory/Tristan  
Spoilers: Gilmore Girls Season 1, up until episode 13.  
Summary: Concert Interuptus Rewrite. Rory's stuck doing the debate project with Paris, Madeleine, Louise...and Tristan. What could possible go wrong in this scenario?  
Warnings: None in particular that I can think of right now. If I come up with something later on, I will add it.  
**Rating: **Rated M just to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, don't sue me for indulging my imagination.  
Author's Note: This fanfiction is currently under review, as well as a work in progress.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we will holding a debate next week."

Tristan Dugrey had long since tuned out Ms. Cadelcot. He much preferred watching Rory Gilmore, the one girl he couldn't seem to charm. Not only had she managed to keep his attention for more than a couple of weeks, but Rory had also turned him down more often than he could count. He had spent the better part of the school year trying to figure out why he was bothered by that fact. True, prior to her arrival, he had never been rejected by the fairer sex. But still, that didn't explain the feelings she was coaxing out of him.

The first day he met Rory Gilmore, he had labeled her on sight – the Virgin Mary, goody two shoes incarnate. She was pretty and doe eyed. He had a history of deflowering shy little virgins. The usual scene played out; he made his move, and dropped the usual line. Tristan had expected roped in and bedded by the end of the week.

However, Rory didn't follow the script. She shot him down, and called him out as a jerk. She didn't say those exact words per say, but the meaning was implied. Thinking she was playing hard to get, Tristan bounced back without a second thought. And once again, he got burned.

By then, Rory Gilmore had evolved from a wallflower to the most unusual person he had ever met. Sometimes, he had absolutely no idea what she was saying. And as much as he would like to deny it, he actually took the time to research her unusual references. Needless, she was a constant surprise.

He had tried being nice to her – honest, yet things never seemed to pan out like he had planned. At first, he was just nervous about the situation. He'd never dealt with somebody that wasn't impressed by his family fortune, his name, or his social status. Tristan had found it refreshing, and impossibly difficult. With Rory, he had to earn her respect. Needless to say, he was unsure as to how to go about the situation. And, in his agitated state, his mouth spouted things off before his mind could catch up.

The facts are that despite his best efforts, he has yet managed to redeem himself in her eyes. To her, he was just an egoistic jackass that was used to getting his way. And, although he would deny it, her opinion actually mattered to him. Even though she always treated him with barely retrained contempt, somewhere along the line Tristan had began to care about her. He actually liked Rory Gilmore…a lot.

No matter what he did, or who he did, he just couldn't get her out of his mind. All he wanted was one chance, one chance to change everything. Sadly, it was more than a probable fact that cupid was laughing his ass off at Tristan's current predicament. He'd spent years using and discarding females as he pleased, mocking the populace who believed in love and monogamy. Now he finally understood the attraction, and the girl who had captured his attentions wouldn't give him the time of day.

She was beautiful, innocent, wonderful and oddly enough oblivious to it all. He remembered all too easily the joke he'd made at her birthday party. How he had supposedly woke up in the middle of the night, crying out her name. Tristan had found the idea rather amusing. Back then, he had still been oblivious to anything else but the chase. If only he had bothered to reflect on the reason he was so determined to make Rory Gilmore his next conquest, he might have realised a little bit sooner that he was the one that had been conquered. It might have actually helped him in the long – yet, as it was... His own joke came back to bite him in the ass, and he still woke up panting her name in the middle of the night to this day.

They had started off as occasional dreams. They popped up now and then, and they certainly kept things interesting. But soon, things... escalated. In the end, he got much more than he'd ever bargained for. Tristan`s mind soon became filled with thoughts and unfulfilled fantasies of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Her lips, her eyes, her hair, her beautiful blue eyes, the nape of her neck, her blush, her voice, to kiss her, to hold her is his arms, to wake up with her by his side. Of course, there were other things that happened in his dream – things that belonged behind the velvet rope at the video store.

Presently, he was fanaticizing about her in white lingerie. Her lips were beckoning his to claim them; her body was aching for his hands to roam against – "What is fascinating, Mr. Dugrey," Ms. Cadelcot simpered.

That caught him off guard to say the least.

He cleared his throat, and hoped that no one could him pitching a tent beneath his desk,"ah… nothing, Ms. Cadelcot."

"Nothing, Mr. Dugrey," the teacher glared at him.

"My notes, my notes are fascinating, Ms. Cadelcot," Tristan replied sarcastically, and inwardly cursed his debate teacher for pulling him out of his daydream.

"Yes, they are fascinating, Mr. Dugrey," sure enough as soon as Ms. Cadelcot stopped staring at him, he returned his gaze to the object of his desire.

He was becoming more and more pathetic as time passed, and that he knew. He was continuously pinning for a girl that probably wouldn't give a damn if he died or not. But he couldn't help it. It was as if he was connected to her. Tristan had never felt so strongly for a girl before.

"Does that sound like fun, Mr. Dugrey?" God he wished that woman would just drop dead already.

"What?"

"The debate, does it sound like fun?"

"Yes, it does."

"It does, doesn't it, Mr. Dugrey?"

"Oh, it absolutely does, Ms Cadelcot."

"More fun than staring at Ms. Gilmore's ear."

_...Bitch._

Some people laughed, and Tristan watched as Rory tense up. Meekly, she covered her ear, and stiffly kept her head down, "yes, Ms Cadelcot," tone like acid, the teenager glared at her_._

"I think so, too," the bitch smiled.

"Okay. Any questions? Good. I'll assign your teams." Tristan zoned out from that point on. He was too pissed off at his teacher for embarrassing him in front of Rory. And he was in no mood to listen to her prattle on. However, what happened next brought him back down to earth.

"Excuse me, Ms Cadelcot." Paris intoned a tinge of annoyance and distance in her voice.

"Ms. Gellar?"

"I wasn't sure who you pointed to just now."

"Oh, oh, let's see. You, Ms Lynn, Ms Grant, Ms Gilmore and Mr. Dugrey."

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked eyes ablaze with contempt.

"Yes, I am, but thanks for asking."

_This should be interesting._

Madeleine, Louise, Paris, Tristan and Rory were all standing in the hallway together trying to discuss the debate at hand.

"So I guess we should make a plan," Rory stated

"To do what?"

"To work out our debate, Madeleine," Paris answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, right."

"We need a place to work," Louise rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"My house is out," Paris replied

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"We need a reason."

"My mother is having the entire place redone. She wants all evidence of my father out of there. So unless you want to sit on no furniture while watching three Harvey Feinstein impersonators rip up the carpet and paint everything a ridiculous shade of white and call it `angels kiss` then where going to have to find somebody else's house."

"My brother has the measles."

"My mom's having an affair."

"Tristan?" Paris asks nervously

The blond boy sighs tiredly "Cant my dad has meetings at home during the week- ends and doesn't like having me and my friends hanging around there in the afternoon."

Rory shifts her books in her hands, fidgeting nervously. "Well, I guess we could go to my house. I mean were having a town rummage sale, it's kind of a mess but it's there."

Louise looks at the brunet; nose crinkled and frown in place, "isn't your house kinda far?"

"It's thirty minutes away by bus."

"Bus, I don't do bus."

"Well if you have a better suggestion."

"I'll drive." Paris states

"So then tomorrow."

" Fine."

"I'll see you girls there. Bye ladies," Tristan gives them a slightly forced smile and quickly retreats.

_An afternoon at Rory's house. Great, another way to ruin my chances with her… just peachy. _


	2. Study Torture

Title: Bangle's Secret  
**Author: **tania15  
Chapter 2: Study Buddies  
**Pairing: **Rory/Tristan  
Spoilers: Gilmore Girls Season 1, up until episode 13.  
Summary: Concert Interuptus Rewrite. Rory's stuck doing the debate project with Paris, Madeleine, Louise...and Tristan. What could possible go wrong in this scenario?  
Warnings: None in particular that I can think of right now. If I come up with something later on, I will add it.  
**Rating: **Rated M just to be on the safe side.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, don't sue me for indulging my imagination.  
Author's Note: This fanfiction is currently under review, as well as a work in progress.

"Huh, Rory I think your friends are here." Lorelai stood, looking out the window to see two very flashy sports car parked on the other side of the road.

"Let`s just get this over with." Rory stated reluctantly.

"Take heart, my dear. Suffer today, party tonight." The Gilmore girls walked to the front door to greet their guest. But only Three girls were standing at the doorstep.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Come on in." Lorelai gestured with her arms, and stepped out of the way.

"Is Tristan coming or did he decide to pull a disappearing act on us?" The younger Gilmore intoned sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"No he's coming, he just saw something that caught his eye, and he should be here in a minute or two." Louise responded.

"So did you guys find it okay?"

"There's no sign on the street." Paris stated

"I know that's why I told you to turn right at the big rooster statue."

"I thought you were kidding."

"No we never kid about Monty." Lorelai jokingly added.

"Monty?" Louise asked with a frown creasing her forehead.

"Monty the rooster."

"Oh."

"Monty the magnificent." The elder Gilmore embellished.

"Everybody, this is my mom."

"Lorelai."

"This is Louise, Madeleine and Paris." Rory introduces each girl with a wave of her hand.

"Ah, very good girl-group names."

"Okay so umm… Sorry about the house of horrors here. Some crazy lady volunteered to lead this charity thing. Were trying to get her some help. So make yourselves comfortable."

"Rory just yell when you guys want pizza."

"Okay."

"So do you guys wanna work in here or in the kitchen?"

"Whatever."

"Okaaay." The four girls settled down and Madeleine and Louise started off a nice little chat while they waited for Tristan to arrive so Paris could debrief them.

"So what is all this stuff?" Louise asked intrigued.

"It's for a town rummage sale."

"Like a charity thing?"

"Yeah, there's an old bridge falling apart, and the town's trying to save it."

"Cool hat." Louise picked up a black gentleman's hat.

"Put it down, it's used." Paris pulled a face.

"Vintage dear."

"Filthy darling." The conversation continued as such for a couple of minutes. Spotting a short red dress, Louise lifts it out of the pile, a mischievous grin upon her face.

"Here Paris. Tristan might like this."

"Can we just work please?"

"I would love to have a boyfriend like Tristan."

"Well, well ladies, I'm gone for two minutes and you're already talking about me." Rory just gave him a quizzical look while the others were smiling broadly "Door was unlocked and the bell's broken." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "So what were you girls talking about that involved me?"

"Boyfriends" Louise intoned so Madeleine just picked up the conversation were they left off.

"Your Boyfriend's no slouch either Rory."

Tristan inwardly cringed at the mention of bag boy. This was one conversation he didn't want to hear but settled down next to Rory none the less.

"No he's not."

"Yes, six two and feisty. So how's it going? Are you two still Joanie loves Chachi"

"God I hope not."

"You still are together aren't you?"At this Tristan gained hope but it was soon very bluntly demolished.

"Yah we're still together."

"How long has it been?"

"I don't know." Rory states coyly.

"You do too."

Tristan felt his heart being torn into pieces as watched her squirm out of giddiness when she talked about Dean. It was as if the worlds had all aligned to have a good laugh at his expense. Plus the uncontrollable urge to puke wasn't helping either.

"About a month"

"Oh, Lifers" _If this keeps up I won't be able to hold it in much longer. God where's a damn trashcan when you need one! It's not it has better things to do then to let me puke in it!_

"HEY!"

_Never thought I would say this but THANK GOD FOR PARIS!_

"Jeez!"

"We have a debate to organise here and this conversation is veering towards the subject of French kissing and glitter eye shadow. Trashy or trendy? And I for one have no intention of being humiliated in front of the whole class because we had to study in the middle of a carnival and you two couldn't keep your eye on the prize. I want to win and am going to win."

_Just in time to_.

He didn't know how much more he could take of this, watching Rory smiling about a guy that didn't deserve to be with her. Urgh! It's so frustrating to think that she's with bag boy, even more so knowing that she's happy with him.

There was silence for a while and the poor boy actually believed the torture was over.

Then…

Louise gave Rory a catty little smirk, "so how good of a kisser is Paul Bunyan anyway?"

_And ladies and gentlemen there goes my lunch, along with everything else my stomach has ingested._

Tristan hurriedly excused himself. He made it outside and managed to find the neighbour's trash cans before puking.

Finally the girl talk had stopped and they actually started working; much to Tristan's delight. He had had his daily dose of torture. And he just couldn't wait until tonight, because tonight was…

"Bye kids, Rory see you tonight!" a plump red headed woman smiled at Rory, and waved enthusiastically.

"Bye Sookie," the youngest Gilmore girl answered back with a smile.

Tristan was confused to say the least, "what's tonight?" The blond teenager asked her; oblivious to the effect her answer would have on his person.

Rory grinned widely, "we have tickets to see the Bangles."

"At the Pasterella Theatre?" Tristan cut her off.

Rory frowned, "yeah… Why?"


End file.
